To Wake Me Up
by Kaydence-Fairy
Summary: Lucy and Mirajane have done some planning, and decide to put a plan in action while eveyone's sleeping in the guild hall. With this spell, they can enter their guildmates dreams, but can't interact with anything. What could go wrong? Time to find out what goes on in the head's of our favorite Fairy Tail mages! Nalu and other pairings inside!
1. Prologue

One night after a large guild party and most of the members are asleep, Mira and Lucy are quietly chatting at the bar while preparing to perform a new spell.

"I hope this works. It should be very interesting to see what some people dream about here." stated Mira.

"Right. Are you sure this isn't going to hurt? I'm a little scared that something's going to go wrong." asked Lucy. She really didn't want to hurt her friends.

"It should be fine. Now, let's give it a go! Who do you want to do first?" Mira said, pointing to a certain few sleeping members throughout the guild.

Lucy thought it over for a minute. The people that her and Mira decided are top priority were Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Natsu. It would be easy to go in order from there.

"Let's just go down the list we made, which would mean Levy gets to go first." Lucy stated. She honestly was excited to find out what her bookworm best friend dreamt about.

Mira slid Lucy a piece of paper with the enchantment on it. "Remember, you will be like a ghost in there. You can see everything and walk through stuff, but nothing in their heads or them can see you." Mira smiled. "Everytime you exit, no matter how long you're in there, thirty minutes will have gone by. Unless the person is having a nightmare, you'll have to pinch yourself twice to wake up. The thirty minute rule still applies to the nightmares. I'll watch you just in case anything goes wrong, okay?" she explained.

Lucy started to panic a little at the thought of actually going through with this spell. It was an invasion of privacy, for Mavis' sake! But Mira kept beating out her doubts, so she continued to go through with the plan. She nodded at Mira's explaination as she finished mentally preparing herself. "Ok, let's do this." she said with her newly found confidence. Mira left the bar counter for a minute to get a pillow out of the closet for Lucy to lay her head on with she was out.

"Hopefully this'll help you avoid a crink in your neck," she stated sweetly with a smile. "We're burning moonlight here so we got to get this done. You remember the words, right?" asked Mira.

Lucy moved the pillow over to an empty bench while Mira followed behind her. "Yeah, I think so. And just to remind me, the last line is the name of the person who's dreams I'm entering?" she asked Mira as she laid down on the bench.

"Correct. Also, it doesn't take up too much power so you should be fine. Good luck, and sweet dreams!" Mira smiled sweetly.

Lucy took a deep breath in and out to calm herself. "Alright. Here goes nothing."

" _Good night_

 _Don't let the bedbugs bite_

 _Hide away into the abyss_

 _Sing sweet tune to rest_

 _O' dreamy realm of thoughts_

 _Let me in_

 _Levy!"_

Lucy chanted. Then, everything went black.

* * *

 **AN: Oh dear. What's going on in that brain of Levy's, eh? Hope you enjoyed it so far even though it's reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally bad. See ya!**

 **Kaydence**


	2. Levy's Dream

Lucy blinked. She knows she performed the spell correctly, mainly because this room was full of bookshelves instead of benches.

"Yep. Definitely Levy's dream" Lucy breathes, looked around at the Plethera of books, mezmerized. She saw a large fireplace with some leather chairs and a small end table with books piled on it, and a very elegant rug was laid under those. Taking another look, she could see someone's figure sitting cross-legged in the chair and someone else laying down, sleeping, on the rug. It was a very serene setting.

"Woah. Must be Levy. Is that Gajeel cuddling a stuffed animal on the floor?" Upon closer inspection, she confirmed that yes, Gajeel was napping on the ground while cuddling something fuzzy.

"No, it's a cat, and I suggest you quiet down some before you wake it, Lu. The echo is really bad in here."

Lucy nearly jumped out of her skin. "No one's supposed to know I'm here! What the hell? Did something go wrong in the spell? Is Mira tampering with me right now?! Ugh, how'd she drag me into this crazy scheme!"

"No, the spell just happens to malfunction frequently, thus being deemed unstable and wasn't released to the public til recently. You performed it correctly since you're here, but you're suffering the consequences of it. Mira can't really do anything about what's happening. Also, Satan's Soul."

"Crap I said that aloud..." Lucy thought. She noticed Levy hadn't even turned around to say anything. She just kept reading her book like a badass.

"One, I can hear your thoughts since it's my head, and two, I was expecting you. Mira asked some other people and I if she could try a spell. Guess she didn't to perform it herself." Levy closed the book she was reading. stood up, and turned towards Lucy.

Lucy just stood there for a moment before sighing with relief. "So I don't have to worry about invading their privacy. Good job, Mirajane."

Levy started to walk towards Lucy, and held her hand up. "I honestly wouldn't care. The only person a little peeved about it was Gajeel, but he gave up." She put her hand down. "Dreams usually have a running scenario in which subconscious being, like Gajeel and Lily, have a timed script. Unless I do something to interupt it, or an outside force in this case, like waking up the cat since Gajeel can't hear you, everything happens at it's own pace"

Lucy took in all this information her genius friend was giving her and nodded. "But, then how come nothing happened yet?"

"Something will in three... two... one..."

As if one cue, footsteps could be heard running down the corridor, becoming louder with every step taken. Lucy turned her head to see the source.

"Madam Levy, the preparations for the masquerade ball are almost complete. We will need you to go over and review them, and then we can finally send out the invitations." The figure that said this was obviously a dream version of Carla in her human transformation. "Wendy is also desperate to invite this boy name Romeo, but she won't listen to me for heaven's sake!" Definitely Carla.

Levy giggled behind her hand. It was that moment that Lucy realized Levy was dressed like an heiress from medival times and Carla was in a maid outfit. "Woah, what era is this?" Lucy asked. Levy moved her eyes to Lucy before quickly returning them to the figure in front of her. "Oh yeah, you and the cat are the only ones who can acknowledge my presence." She buried her face in her hands, shaking her head at her own forgetfulness.

"Let her invite the boy. She could use a companion around her age. The small Connel isn't exactly old enough to do everything Wendy can yet, so it won't hurt anyone. Also, can you make sure Heartfilia is on the list? There's someone I want her to meet." Levy glanced at Lucy again with a scheming look in her eye. Lucy quickly recognized it as an evil plan forming, having seen it many times, and decided to keep her mouth shut for a moment.

" _She's planning something and I may or may not like it. Most likely the latter."_ she thought. Levy quickly glared at her before Carla noticed, and Lucy just smiled awkwardly. " _Whoops, I forgot you can read my thoughts._ "

"Ugh, fine. Yes ma'am. I'll see to it immediantly. Meanwhile, could you please wake the Mister for dinner? It will be read in ten." Carla notified Levy.

"Why, of course. Thank you." both women bowed to each other before Carla exited the room. Once she was out of sight, she quickly turned to Lucy. "In some dreams, the scenarios are based on things that the subconcious mind makes up. It could be based on the day's events or things someone stressing over. In this case, this is a book I've been reading and it's replaced the characters in the book with the guild members. Sometimes a dream is just random where there isn't any clarification on what you're thinking, and sometimes nightmares fall into this catagory. Other times they are also based on things like lacrima films or stories that are told."

"That actually makes sense. So basically, something else is about to happen in a preprogrammed sort of fashion?" Lucy understood all of what Levy said, and she was amazed by the actual workings of dreams. Guess this spell sent her on an informational field trip.

"Yes, and since I just said I'd wake Gajeel over there," she pointed to the figure on the rug, "the next part of the sequence won't happen until I do so. So now that you understand, are you ready to just sit and watch?" Lucy nodded her head eagerly, ready to move along with this 'story.'

"Yep! I'll try not to say or think too much. Your dream has been quite intriguing so far." Lucy replied.

"Great!" Levy clasped her hands together and smiled at Lucy before turning on her heels and walking the direction of the iron dragon slayer of her dreams. "Gajeel! Dinner! Lily! Kiwi!" Both the little kitten and the full grown man we're up in an instant. Lucy almost laughed when she noticed the kitten staring into her very soul. Small shivers worked their way into her bones.

" _Jeez, what's up with the cat? Creepy..._ " Levy noticed the encounter and hid a smile behind her hands for a moment. Lily may be a small, adorable kitten in her dream world, but he could still be intimidating. But it was still adorable.

"Good to see you two decided to join the land of the living. Carla told me dinner is about ready. Also, I need to tell you about Wendy's new friend." Levy smiled as Gajeel came and hugged her for a moment. "Also, Lily, there should be some kiwis for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks, Shrimp. Let's go." 'Gajeel' said. Lucy heard him start to ask questions about Romeo, especially when he heard he was a boy, and she giggled to herself. Then, she felt a presence still staring at her, and sure enough when she turned her head, Lily still sat exactly where he was earlier, still staring at her.

She sheepishly smiled and waved at the imaginary cat. "Uh, hi?" The cat stared at her for another few moments before getting up and walking out the room. The next thing Lucy was aware of was the room shifting to a new scene. She could put together that it must of jumped to the evening of the masquerade ball Levy was hosting. Around Levy, whom was standing in the middle of the room getting ready, were three women, and upon inspection, they all looked suspiciously like Virgo. Wendy was standing off to the side a little bit, looking like a little princess.

"I'm so excited for tonight, Mom! I'm finally sixteen! Oh, tonight's gonna be a good night. I can feel it!" dream Wendy spoke, shocking Lucy for a moment before she started smirking.

" _So Gajeel must be her father in this, huh? Forgot to mention that to me, right Levy?_ " While thinking this, she intentionally looked Levy in the eye from her spot next to the mirror Levy was looking into. Levy was unfazed by Lucy, and by the wink she sent Lucy, it wasn't to big a deal to her. In fact, there was amusement in her eyes as she subtly returned Lucy's stare.

"I'm glad you're excited, dear. However, your father is quite eager to meet your little friend, Romeo." Levy turned away from Lucy to look at the dream Wendy, whom was now blushing and looking at the floor. Once again, adorable.

"Oh, really? Uh... You look great, by the way! Also, is Natsu coming tonight? We haven't seen Uncle in a while." Wendy quickly changed the subject before Levy, who decided to chuckle behind her hand again, could continue messing with her. Levy turned back in the direction of the mirror and Lucy, straightened her back out, and locked into direct eye contact with Lucy. She then smirked devilishly, scaring Lucy half out of her mind.

Without losing the look she possessed, Levy replied, "Why, yes. In fact, I was going to introduce him to Miss Heartfilia, if you know what I mean." She winked at Lucy before turning back to look at Wendy, still holding her smirk. She winked at Wendy, who then giggled.

"Oh my, you're becoming as bad as Miss Mirajane. So should I schedule a shopping trip for a bridesmaid dress anytime soon?" Lucy was shocked by Dream Wendy's reply, but had to remind herself this was technically a voice in Levy's head.

" _What book is this? The MatchingMaking Masquerade?"_ Lucy thought, expecting some sort of reply from Levy. " _Like, who uses their child's sixteen's birthday party as a matchmaking opportunity for their brother-in-law?"_ Lucy thought for a second, " _... besides higher class people and Mirajane?"_ Levy's intentions hit Lucy a second later, all the words and looks now making sense. She gave Levy an incredulous look before 'telling' her " _Don't think you're getting away with anything sneaky here!_ "

Levy just laughed for a second, before making a point to Lucy by asking Wendy, "Weren't you the one who said it was about time for him to get married? If anything it was your idea to begin with! I just chose the female candidate." Both Levy and Dream Wendy laughed before a knock on the door and an annoyed Carla stepped in.

"Madam, the first of the guest have arrived, including the Conbolt boy." She looked even more disgusted. "Also, Sir Dragneel has arrived, and is also eager to see Wendy. Both of them were talking in the main entrance when I left, so they are probably still there." Carla nodded before she left.

Levy and Wendy shared a look. "Well, guess that's our queue." Wendy smiled sheepishly. Levy took a finally glance at the real Lucy before walking out the room behind Wendy.

Lucy blinked before the scene changed again. She took notice how she was on a balcony that held a grand staircase to the dance floor below, taking note of who was familiar and where they were. To her surprise, lots of them were copies of some of her spirits, just like the Virgos earlier. She also noticed how her dream self and Levy were not in the room.

That changed quickly when trumpets sounded from around the balcony and continued throughout the ballroom. The figures below all turned their attention to the double doors on the balcony, and Lucy turned her head as well, leaning her back against the golden railing. Levy emerged from the doors a moment later, holding her hands in front of her as a Dream Lucy held her dress up from behind while the guests below bowed for a moment. Lucy chuckled at Levy's beautiful imagination before speaking.

"So I'm guessing you're the queen and I'm your 'Lady in Waiting' or something?" Lucy stopped laughing once Levy shot her a look that said 'I would pay attention to other things in the room,' causing Lucy to look at the dream version of herself. She was looking at something at the bottom of the stairs as she and Levy descended the steps. Lucy saw that Dream Gajeel and Dream Natsu were standing at the bottom waiting for the two females. Dream Lucy and Dream Natsu's eyes were locked on each other while Levy looked around at the guests in the room. When she noticed the future dream couple staring at each other, she smiled while Lucy just looked on.

When Levy reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed Gajeel's outstreched hand, turned to her 'loyal subjects,' and bowed slowly. She spoke once she straighten out her back.

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Lady Wendy's sixteenth birthday party! Please enjoy the buffet table and thank you for coming. Let us begin!"

Cheers erupted throughout the room as some guest returned to their previous conversations and others lined up to start dancing. Lucy continued to watch as Wendy stood next to Levy and the two started speaking in low voices. Levy coaxed her head towards two doors that led to a balcony, where the dream versions of Natsu and herself are slipping out the doors. Lucy starts to walk down the steps to follow them, and joined the other two girls at the bottom.

"What the heck is going on?" Lucy exclaimed towards Levy. She just hummed in response since Wendy was present. Lucy focused her attention on the scene in front of her.

Dream Natsu and Lucy were leaning against the railing of the balcony that overlooked a magnificent garden of flowers and trees. Both of them had their arms crossed and their heads tilted towards the stars.

"It's such a nice night out. No clouds, bright stars, and fresh air." Lucy turned her head and said to Natsu. He just turned his head to the side and rubbed the back of his neck like he does when he's nervous.

"Yeah, I figured it would be nice to step out for a moment before jumping into the fun inside. Maybe admire their gardens a bit, y'know?" replied Natsu.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." There was a small pause. "The stars are pretty tonight" commented Lucy.

"Yeah." There was another small pause. "But not as pretty as you."

Both figures stared at each other as they slowly leaned in. Levy and Wendy were practically jumping for joy while trying to keep quiet. The real Lucy looked on with no emotion across her face. As the dream figures got closer, her face started to form a small smile. She turned her head back to the other two females, but became dizzy as she turned. Levy turned towards Lucy just in time to see her face as Lucy's vision went black again.

* * *

 **Yo. So this chapter is better probably, but i'm sorry I didn't get it out as soon as I wanted and made yal wait a few months. I have no excuse. Lemme know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!**

 **Kaydence**


End file.
